One Good Day
by xoChantelly
Summary: During 'The Wish' Season 3. Angel is killed, Buffy kills the master, Anya as a vengeance demon kills Giles, keeping the Wishverse intact. What if by sire calling, Spike is drawn to the scene of Angel's death finding a slayer with a death wish?


**Author's Note:** I want to thank xaphania for helping me figure out a good idea for this. We both thought it would be cool to read a fic set during the Wishverse Anya created and this is what we came up with. She also beta'd for me. Thanks a bunch! Because the previous two seasons haven't happened, both Buffy and Spike's personalities and experiences are different so they act differently towards each other. I hope you all like, I know its a different way to go about Spuffy, just wanted to try something different, I guess. **THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH AND BLOODYPLAY. IF THIS ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA, DO NOT READ!** I dont want angry hate reviews because of what** I** wrote and how** I** wanted to portray **my** fic. So please, no flaming, I gave you more than enough warning.

Spike couldn't help but chuckle.

His Sire, Angelus, Scourge of Europe—or more recently known as Angel, Vampire with a soul—was dead. He could feel it. The demon in him didn't know whether to mourn or rejoice.

Angelus had spent the worst part of a hundred years of Spike's life tormenting and controlling him. Officially, he was free. Angelus could no longer haunt his unlife and drive him crazy. He was nothing but a pile of ash now.

Spike had to see it for himself... and congratulate the person who killed him. Then possibly dance in his ashes. Good thing he was on his way to Sunnydale anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She hated this gig. God, did she ever.

It was always "Buffy, go stop the apocalypse" or "Buffy, go slay that". She was tired of having her life dictated to her. Her every move recorded in a stupid British guy's journal for future reference.

She wanted out.

Maybe she should have let the Master kill her. She should have willingly laid down on the conveyor belt and let the creepy machine drain her dry. Or even let the Master snap her neck. She didn't care if he had full rein on the whole world. She would be free.

But no, she lived through this little adventure like she would the next one and the one after that. Because she had to. She had to protect everyone else while her life got destroyed. The Slayer duty.

That was her life.

Buffy started to look around the empty factory, looking at the dust covered floor and wished her body was just as useless.

She walked up the stairs to where the Master and his flunkies had been before she killed them, remembering how ugly his face was as she plunged her lucky stake into his chest. Maybe if she became a vampire herself, she would belong. As the slayer she was alone. The Chosen One. Destined to fight the war of good and evil. She would just be one evil vampire in an army of thousands. She liked that idea.

She started to play with the little buttons on the control panel to the blood extractor as she thought of a plan. She was going to find a vamp to turn her.

Then there was a tingle on the back of her neck, signaling that her choice was near. Whoever the vamp was, they were about to get a taste of the slayer—in the non-dusty ending way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was close. He could feel that he was near the place where Angelus had been turned to dust.

But there was another feeling too. That tell tale tickle on the back of his neck and the way his demon roared. There was a slayer near.

Bloody hell, tonight was a good night. He got to see his Sire's ashes _and_ bag himself another slayer. His unlife was about to look up for once.

He entered the little factory and he could already smell the blood of the innocent and the dust of various vampires. He was almost sorry he missed this little massacre.

He pushed open the door, his stealth keeping him quiet as he approached the daydreaming slayer. _'Huh... She's pretty cute for a slayer.'_ he thought to himself, becoming aroused with the thought of dancing with this girl. He stroked himself through his pants, inhaling the scent of her arousal from the fight. _'Maybe I will fuck her as I drain her...'_ That thought spurred him on. He wanted this tanned and toned girl. He wanted to bury both his cock and his fangs in her. Now.

He was just about to attack her from behind—cheap, he knew that. But he wanted the advantage, better take the chance when he could—but she had sensed him as well. She quickly turned around, a smile spread over her face as she blocked his first punch.

"Hey there, big boy," she said and then slammed her fist into his face, knocking him back a couple of steps. She grabbed him by the lapels of his duster and hauled him against her body. "I have a proposition for you. What'd ya' say? Call it a truce, for now?"

A truce?! What, is she out of her bloody mind? "I'm a vampire here, yeah?" he replied, pushing her hands off of him before delivering his own punch to her jaw. "I don't see myself making any truces with slayers any time soon."

Buffy held her jaw, massaging it before she wiped the blood from the corner of her lips. "I want you to turn me." She said quickly, hoping that would change his mind.

Yeah, she was one barmy bint if she thought he would agree to that. His face broke out into a smug smirk and he crossed his arms, he wanted to know why she wanted that. "Okay, I'm listening."

She was suddenly nervous. She hadn't thought this part through yet. "Well... uh… I was thinking... I don't want this life anymore. So you... being a vampire... could you know, turn me." She shrugged her shoulder, like the question she was asking was nothing.

Spike looked at her incredulously then pointed to himself. "You want me..." he pointed at her "...to turn you?"

"Hello, Captain Obvious. Yes. I thought I covered that already."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"A satisfied belly-full of my powerful blood. And the title of the first vamp to turn a slayer." She said matter-of-factly.

"Is that right?" he asked, taking a step closer. "What if I want... something up front?" he put his hands on her waist, pulling her tight against his body "Something else that's satisfying?" he asked, starting to grind his painfully hard erection into her belly.

She sucked in her breath, feeling him grind against her. "You mean you want..." she shuddered as his hand took the place of his cock, rubbing her clit through her thin pants. "Ohh God!" she moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure. She had had sex before, but damn, he knew how to use his fingers. "You want to fuck me?" she asked and started to thrust against his fingers.

He had her right where he wanted her. This was going to be the best kill ever. "That's right, luv," he replied, bringing his hand up and slipping them inside her pants and continuing his ministrations. "I wanna fuck you into next Tuesday before I bury my fangs in the soft flesh of your neck."

She gasped, his tongue gliding up her neck causing her to break out in goosebumps. The Slayer in her screamed 'Vampire! Bad, evil vampire! Stakeage! Now please!' but the girl in her was cooing and begging him to go on. _'Well, you're going to let him turn you and who knows what you will do without a soul. Might as well fuck him now!'_ her inner slut giggled with glee. "God..." she groaned as his fingers plunged inside of her. "Fuck me. Fuck me, turn me, make me yours. I don't care what you do, just do it," Buffy looked up into his bluer-than-blue eyes. "I want to belong."

That made him growl, his arousal for the petite girl skyrocketing with her dirty words, not caring for her meaningful ones. "Good answer."

Then he was on her. Attacking her lips with his in a bruising kiss, prying her mouth open with his tongue. _'Bloody hell, she is so warm. Gunna fuck her hot quim... make her scream.'_ he thought as his tongue explored her moist cavern. He started to undo her pants, pushing them down her legs then ripping her panties from her body. Her scent floated up to his nose, making him inhale deeply. _'God, she smells divine...'_

"Ohh, fuck! I want you to fuck me. Right now!" she groaned and her hands flew down to his pants, freeing his cock and stroking it. "Skip the foreplay, alright?" she commanded more than asked.

He wanted to taste her, but he wasn't going to deny her—or himself—pleasure. He was hard as nails already, bordering on painful. "Yeah." He whispered, too concentrated on the feel of her warm little hands on his cock to really say much more.

She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, locking her feet together. She wormed her hand between them, taking his dick and positioning it at her opening. She was about to sink down on him, but he beat her to it, thrusting inside of her.

They both moaned in unison, loving the feel of being joined.

God, she needed this. She felt free, she felt like a rebel. Going against the everyday rules that were set for her was exhilarating. She wanted to feel like this every morning, noon and night. Maybe... after he turned her he could stick around. He was hot, definitely the type she would go for.

"Bloody hell, Slayer. So tight!" he groaned, thrusting inside of her at a leisurely pace. As much as he wanted to kill her, he wanted to make this last. She was so responsive, so tight, he loved every minute of it. He almost didn't want to kill her... _Almost._

He felt her walls start to flutter around him as she moaned and rolled her hips, her orgasm nearing. "Tha's right, Slayer. I'm gunna' make you scream." He told her then snaked his hand between them to play with her clit.

"Fuck!! Uhhhnn!! So good! Bite me! Turn me, now!" she hollered, her orgasm building faster as he played with her clit.

His fangs descended, not stopping his hips or his fingers. He leaned over, licking and sucking the skin over her pulse point, bringing the blood to the surface. Then he bit her, her skin breaking around his fangs and her blood pouring out onto his tongue, coppery coppery and filled with the power that coursed through her veins.

As soon as she felt him take the first pull, she flew over the edge, her orgasm so powerful she wasn't aware that she was screaming and writhing against him. Every cell in her body was quivering with pleasure, making her shake as she felt herself become weak.

Her muscles were milking his cock for everything it was worth, his orgasm the strongest he had ever felt in his life. He squeezed his eyes shut as he drank from her, pulling her blood into his mouth in long pulls. Her legs went limp, causing his softening cock to slide out of her as she went limp in his arms.

He gently laid her on the ground, belying his true intentions as her heart started slowing. He pulled away, looking into her green eyes, glazed over with pleasure and her lack of blood. He always loved this part. The look humans got when he fucked them and killed them was great, but he had never reveled in it as much as he was now.

She was weak. She knew she was close to death now. She knew how this worked, the vampire drained the human within an inch of their life, then the vampire fed them their blood.... So why was he just standing up, doing up his pants as if they didn't have a deal? Buffy looked up at him, confusion written all over her face. "What?" she whispered, almost too weak to form a full sentence.

Spike chuckled and rolled up his duster sleeves. "You didn't think I was actually going to turn you, did you?" he asked, looking at her closely. Her face said everything. She really did think he would turn her, that made him laugh harder. "Silly, silly little girl... Every vamp knows not to turn a slayer! Not unless they want to share a soul with her! Besides," he got down beside her, one arm on either side of her head, his stiffening cock rubbing against her moist folds again. "I wouldn't want you tagging behind me everywhere I went. You're not my type. I have my dark princess waiting for me."

"You... bastard." She breathed, her strength fully gone from her.

"'N don' you forget it!" he chuckled then leaned down to give her a harsh kiss, his fangs slicing into her blue lips.

The last thing she saw was him laughing and the feel of his fangs slicing into her lips as her world went black.

He heard her heart stop and he pushed himself up and stared down at his latest kill. Another Slayer under his belt. "I can't wait to tell Dru." He said and shook his head. "Almost too easy."

He walked over to where he knew his Sire's ashes were. He stepped on them, kicking some across the floor. "Bleeding ponce," he muttered, then spat on the ashes.

He started to walk out of the building, whistling a tune that was running through his mind. He stopped at the door, turning around and looked back and forth between the dust and the body. "Oh yeah... This was one good day."

**The End**

**Endnotes:** Loved it? Hated it? Review it and tell me. But please be kind.


End file.
